Boo! Boo! Choo-Choo
Boo! Boo! Choo-Choo is a song from the sixth season. Lyrics :Boo! :What's that moving in the corner :What's that shadow on the wall :Don't be afraid, don't be scared :It really is nothing at all :But I saw something in the corner :I saw that shadow on the wall :It's just your imagination :Look! It's just the wise old owl (whooo) :Boo boo, choo choo :Don't be afraid of the dark :It's easily explained you see :Why things go bump in the night - Boo! :Boo boo, choo choo :Don't wander from your track :And don't be afraid, don't be afraid, don't be :Don't be afraid of the dark :The little engine wondered :He thought and thought all night :Really nothing's changed, it's just the same :Just daylight turned to night :But something moved in the corner :A shadow crossed the wall :He closed his eyes, counted ten :And remembered the wise old owl (whooo) :Boo, boo, choo choo :Don't be afraid of the dark :When the lights go out and you have your doubts :Why things go bump in the night - Boo! :Boo boo, choo choo :Don't wander from your mark :And don't be afraid, don't be afraid, don't be :Don't be afraid of the dark :So, don't be afraid, don't be afraid, don't be :Don't be afraid of the dark :Boo boo, choo choo :Don't be afraid of the dark :It's easily explained you see :Why things go bump in the night - Boo! :Boo boo, choo choo :Don't wander from your track :And don't be afraid, don't be afraid, don't be :Don't be afraid of the dark :What's that moving in the corner :What's that shadow on the wall :Don't be afraid, don't be scared :It really is nothing at all :But I saw something in the corner :I saw that shadow on the wall :It's just your imagination :Look! It's just the wise old owl (whooo) :Boo boo, choo choo :Don't be afraid of the dark :It's easily explained you see :Why things go bump in the night - Boo! :Boo boo, choo choo :Don't wander from your track :And don't be afraid, don't be afraid, don't be :Don't be afraid of the dark :No, don't be afraid, don't be afraid, don't be :Don't be afraid of the dark :Boo! Characters * Thomas * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Duck * Douglas * Oliver * Stepney * Mavis * Salty * Duncan * Annie and Clarabel * Toad * Butch * Cranky * Percy's Ghost Engine * Edward's Ghost Engine * Rusty's Ghost Engine Episodes * Ghost Train * Thomas, Percy and the Dragon * Escape * Cranky Bugs * Haunted Henry * Stepney Gets Lost * Duncan Gets Spooked * Salty's Secret * Harvey to the Rescue * No Sleep for Cranky * Scaredy Engines * Percy and the Haunted Mine Deleted and Extended Scenes * Haunted Henry - A deleted scene of Henry puffing through the forest. * Stepney Gets Lost - An extended shot of Stepney puffing past the points. * Duncan Gets Spooked: ** An alternate close-up shot of Duncan stopping on the bridge. ** A close-up shot of Duncan looking surprised. ** An extended shot of the Ghost Engine falling off the bridge. * Scaredy Engines: ** A deleted scene of three jack-o-lanterns. ** A deleted scene of Percy at the Smelters. ** A deleted scene of an owl at the Smelters. Trivia * The song is featured on the Official Thomas and Friends website for mobile. * Specially shot footage was filmed for this song. In Other Languages Other Languages Lyrics Japanese :わぁ！ :あそこにだれかいるよ？ :あのかげなに？ :だいじょうぶ　だいじょうぶ :こわくない :でもたしかになにかいたんだよ :かげがみえたんだよ :きのせいだよ :ただのふくろうだよ :ブーブーチューチュー :よるがきても :こわがらないでね :ただくらいだけ　わぁ！ :ブーブーチューチュー :はぐれないで　そう！ :だいじょうぶ　だいじょうぶ :ほら　こわくない :ちいさなきかんしゃ　かんがえてる :みんなおなじ　くらいだけさ :でもぜったいなにかいたんだ :かげがうごいていたんだ :おおきく　しんこきゅう :ただのふくろうだよ :ブーブーチューチュー :よるがきたら :やっぱりくらくてこわくなるの　わぁ！ :ブーブーチューチュー :まよわないで　そう！ :だいじょうぶ　だいじょうぶ :ほら　こわくない :そう！　だいじょうぶ　だいじょうぶ :ほら　こわくない :ブーブーチューチュー :よるがきても :こわがらないでね :ただくらいだけ　わぁ！ :ブーブーチューチュー :はぐれないで　そう！ :だいじょうぶ　だいじょうぶ :ほら　こわくない :あそこにだれかいるよ？ :あのかげなに？ :だいじょうぶ　だいじょうぶ :こわくない :でもたしかになにかいたんだよ :かげがみえたんだよ :きのせいだよ :ただのふくろうだよ :ブーブーチューチュー :よるがきても :こわがらないでね :ただくらいだけ　わぁ！ :ブーブーチューチュー :はぐれないで　そう！ :だいじょうぶ　だいじょうぶ :こわくない :そう！　だいじょうぶ　だいじょうぶ　ほら :こわくない Home Video Releases US * Thomas and the Jet Engine and Other Adventures * Roundhouse Rhythms * Thomas' Halloween Adventures DVD Boxsets * Totally Thomas Volume 8 * Adventure On the Tracks JPN * Original Songs 1 Malaysia/Singapore/China * Sing-a-Long CDs * Thomas' Train Yard Tracks (low-pitched) TWN * Thomas and Friends Sing-a-Long (Taiwanese DVD) Gallery File:BooBooChooChootitlecard2.jpg|Title card File:BooBooChooChooJapaneseTitleCard.jpeg|Japanese Title Card File:BooBooChooChooAlternateJapaneseTitleCard.png|Alternate Japanese Title Card File:Boo,Boo,Choo,Choo1.png File:StepneyGetsLost29.png File:Boo,Boo,Choo,Choo21.png File:Boo,Boo,Choo,Choo2.png File:Boo,Boo,Choo,Choo3.png|Percy File:Boo,Boo,Choo,Choo4.png|Thomas File:Boo,Boo,Choo,Choo5.png File:Boo,Boo,Choo,Choo7.png|James File:Boo,Boo,Choo,Choo6.png File:Boo,Boo,Choo,Choo8.png|Duck File:Boo,Boo,Choo,Choo9.png|The Breakdown Train File:Boo,Boo,Choo,Choo10.png GhostTrain10.png GhostTrain11.png GhostTrain15.png GhostTrain16.png GhostTrain17.png File:StepneyGetsLost40.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon29.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon28.png File:Boo,Boo,Choo,Choo11.png File:Boo,Boo,Choo,Choo12.png File:Boo,Boo,Choo,Choo13.png|Stepney sleeping in a shed File:Boo,Boo,Choo,Choo29.png File:Boo,Boo,Choo,Choo14.png|Stepney File:Boo,Boo,Choo,Choo.jpg File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon42.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon43.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon44.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon45.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon47.png File:Escape11.png|Oliver File:Escape10.png File:Escape12.PNG File:Escape13.PNG File:Escape1.png File:PercyandtheHauntedMine36.png File:PercyandtheHauntedMine17.png File:PercyandtheHauntedMine6.jpg File:Boo,Boo,Choo,Choo15.png File:HauntedHenry2.png File:HauntedHenry37.png File:CrankyBugs58.png File:CrankyBugs57.png|Cranky File:HauntedHenry2.jpg|Henry File:HauntedHenry45.png File:DuncanGetsSpooked31.png File:DuncanGetsSpooked32.png File:DuncangetsSpooked25.jpg|Duncan File:DuncangetsSpooked26.jpg File:DuncanGetsSpooked56.png File:ScaredyEngines80.png File:ScaredyEngines4.jpg File:ScaredyEngines27.png File:ScaredyEngines38.png File:ScaredyEngines29.png File:ScaredyEngines14.jpg File:ScaredyEngines49.png File:ScaredyEngines5.jpg File:PercyandtheHauntedMine38.png File:PercyandtheHauntedMine39.png File:PercyandtheHauntedMine40.png File:GhostTrain2.png File:HarveytotheRescue71.png|Gordon File:Salty'sSecret57.PNG|Mavis File:NoSleepforCranky43.png|Salty File:StepneyGetsLost27.png File:ScaredyEngines6.jpg File:ScaredyEngines22.png File:ScaredyEngines3.jpg File:ScaredyEngines84.png File:Boo,Boo,Choo,Choo16.png File:Boo,Boo,Choo,Choo17.png File:Boo,Boo,Choo,Choo18.png File:Boo,Boo,Choo,Choo19.png File:Boo,Boo,Choo,Choo20.png Song File:Boo! Boo! Choo-Choo - Music Video Category:Songs